FC Skeend
FC Skeend, bijgenaamd de Vikingen, is een Libertaanse voetbalclub uit de Oost-Libertaanse gemeente Ysselburg. De club is aangesloten bij de Libertaanse voetbalbond met stamnummer 6 en heeft okergeel en donkergroen als kleuren. FC Skeend speelt in het Vondeegelstadion dat een capaciteit van 11.929 zitplaatsen heeft. De hoofdsponsor is de uitgeverij Goodwin Publishings. FC Skeend won de Beker van Libertas 2009, de eerste officiële titel van Libertas. Oprichting FC Skeend werd opgericht op 5 juli 2008 door Mark Vondeegel in nasleep van de voetbalkoorts die heel Libertas teisterde. FC Skeend beschikte oorspronkelijk over een budget van 6,7 miljoen en een naamloos stadion in de gemeente, goed voor ruim 15.000 zitplaatsen. 90px|Oude thuis-tenue 90px|Oude uit-tenue Als een van de jongste Libertaanse voetbalclubs had FC Skeend nog een lange weg te gaan, maar het hielp dat heel wat van haar spelers doorgestroomd waren uit het nationaal elftal van Vreêland en aldus een reputatie opgebouwd hadden. Succes bleef niet uit, "de Vikingen" wisten kort op elkaar drie overwinningen te behalen: * 9 juli 2008, FC Skeend - FC Muntegu: 3 - 1 * 10 juli 2008, FC Olympia - FC Skeend: 2 - 3 * 15 juli 2008, FC Skeend - FC Civitesse: 2 - 0 Helaas, het einde van de voetbalhype kondigde het begin van het verval van FC Skeend aan, zoals bij de meeste Libertaanse voetbalclubs. Overname Ironisch genoeg zou een nieuwe voetbalkoorts in de herfst van 2009 nieuw leven blazen in nagenoeg alle oude clubs, waaronder ook FC Skeend. Uitgeverij Goodwin Publishings, co-sponsor van de Libertan League 2009 en al een tijdje op zoek naar een 'eigen' voetbalclub, besloot FC Skeend over te kopen. Dat betekende het startschot voor een reeks vernieuwingen: nieuw logo, nieuwe kleuren en tenue, groter budget (7,8 miljoen, een stijging van 16%), volledig herziene personeelsstaf, enzovoort. FC_Skeend_tenue_thuis.png FC_Skeend_tenue_uit.png Ook het Stadion werd in een nieuw jasje gestoken en officieel gedoopt tot Vondeegelstadion, naar de oprichter van de club. Het (voorlopig) onnodige grote aantal zitjes werd bij de verbouwingen teruggeschroefd tot 11.929. Kort na de overname meldde de Libertaanse voetbalbond: "FC Skeend krijgt nieuw uiterlijk en begint fans terug te winnen, thumb|Coach [[Gerard Dekhuis|"Gerry" Dekhuis.]] die o.a. naar grote concurrent Contra United waren overgelopen." De aandacht voor het 'nieuwe' FC Skeend werd eind september allerminst tegengewerkt door het gerucht dat men de populaire ex-voetballer, toenmalig scheidsrechter en mediafiguur Gerard "Gerry" Dekhuis als coach zou aanstellen. Dekhuis becommentarieerde dat hij van niks wist maar het wel als een eer beschouwde, hoewel hij zelf al te goed besefte dat het voornamelijk om een grap ging. Toch vervulde het gerucht de werkelijkheid, zoals dat soms gebeurt: in het eerste weekend van oktober maakte het bestuur van FC Skeend officieel bekend dat "Gerry" de nieuwe trainer van de club was. Beker van Libertas 2009 Sommige supporters, zoals Arjan Hjúltson"Als de League 2008 niet opeens onderbroken werd had Skeend gewoon de League gewonnen! Het is fraude, manipulatie - en schande. Belachelijk dat Skeend niet mee kan doen aan de League 2009." - Arjan Hjúltson. Voetbalkrant 2 oktober 2009. uitten hun ontevreden over het feit dat de Libertan League 2008 onderbroken werd, terwijl FC Skeend het uitstekend deed én dat de club niet kon meedoen aan de competitie van het volgende jaar. Dat laatste heeft echter niets te maken met de Libertaanse voetbalbond; Skeend was gewoonweg niet klaar voor de Libertan League. Aanloop 240px|right|Reclame gelanceerd voor de Beker van Libertas '09. Meteen na Goodwin Publishings overname werden alle nodige middelen ingezet zodat FC Skeend wel kon meedingen naar de Beker van Libertas 2009. De contracten van de volgende spelers werden verlengd: de Libertanen Oudberghen en Steenbeek, Duitse verdediger Emden en Salpareo, de middenvelder uit San Marino. Opmerkelijk is dat contractverlenging niet het geval was voor drie Vreêlanders, maar dat twee ervan werden ingezet als personeel: voormalig no. 7 Paul Hjørservelt (34 wedstrijden, 2 doelpunten) is sindsdien sportief manager, voormalig no. 10 Hukel Enterberje (47 wedstrijden, 8 doelpunten) bekleedt nu de aanmerkelijke functie van manager. Onduidelijk is waarom Lago Pienger, die nooit de kans gekregen heeft zichzelf te bewijzen, wel moest opstappen. Drie gloednieuwe internationale spelers werden aangeschaft, met name de Chileen Fernández, de Venezolaan Guyana en de Fransman Toulouse. Verloop thumb|De begeerde [[Beker van Libertas 2009, nu van FC Skeend.]] Finale De tabula-rasa-aanpak zou al vlug zijn vruchten afwerpen en FC Skeend wist de Beker binnen te halen. Toch gebeurde dat niet zonder slag of stoot, allerminst niet tijdens de uitermate spannende finale tegen FC Libertaneza in een vol Stadion Libertanzel. "De clubs waren aan elkaar gewaagd", "FC Libertaneza ... heeft in tijden niet meer zo sterk gespeeld", maar "de Vikingen bleken het sterkst te zijn", aldus de Voetbalkrant''AL. 'FC Skeend sterkste in de Beker.' ''Voetbalkrant 6 oktober 2009.. "In de eerste helft speelde FC Libertaneza aanvallend, maar ondanks een aantal doelpogingen viel het doelpunt niet. FC Skeend, die inzette op de counters, speelde over het algemeen rustig en beheerst." In de tweede helft begon FC Skeend haar offensief. "De Legendarische had nog niet afgetrapt of er werd al druk gezet. Het spel werd onrustig, er werden steeds meer fouten en overtredingen gemaakt..." In de 78e minuut kwam het verlossende doelpunt. De Vreêlandse verdediger Sølkens wist na een afgeslagen aanval de bal diep te geven op Enescu, die de buitenspelval ontliep en in duel met de verdedigers op het doel van FC Libertaneza afstormde. De centrale verdediger maakte een fout, de Chileense invaller Fernández liep op om Enescu te assisteren. Maar die wist de aanval op z'n eentje af te ronden door de bal over de uit zijn doel gekomen keeper heen te lobben en zo de eerste, enige en dus beslissende goal van de finale te maken. Volgens de Voetbalkrant "ontplofte" het stadion na dat doelpunt, "Net zoals de tegenstander. FC Libertaneza begint agressiever en aanvallender te spelen, komt met een schot op de paal én op de lat, maar dan volgt uiteindelijk het eindsignaal: de Vikingen zijn superieur in de Beker en hebben wat te vieren in het afgelegen Ysselburg." Zo sleepte FC Skeend de eerste officiële kampioenstitel van Libertas binnen en wist de club een plaats te veroveren in de eerste voorronde van de European League. Afloop Vanzelfsprekend lokte de toch wel verrassende overwinning van FC Skeend positieve reacties uit. "Olééé, olééé, olééé, oléeé... CAMPIONI, CAMPIONI!" schreeuwde Arjan Hjúltson uit''Voetbalkrant'' 6 oktober 2009., bekend en zelfs berucht supporter van Oost-Libertaanse voetbalclubs. Velen geloofden dat FC Skeend had laten zien wat ze waard was en dat ze niet in de Tweede Divisie thuishoorde. In een interview met de Voetbalkrant''AL. 'Dekhuis: "We blijven wel het onderdeurtje dat het geïntimideer van de reuzen niet langer neemt".' ''Voetbalkrant 6 oktober 2009. beschreef coach Dekhuis wat hij en het team voelden bij het ontvangen van de beker: "Ik ben ongelofelijk blij voor de ploeg, ook voor mezelf, maar ook kwaad, kwaad dat men blijkbaar... de hoop had opgegeven in de ploeg én ook mij. Ik ... werd als een grap beschouwd, de club ook." Volgens Dekhuis bewijst de Beker dat de ploeg, de club en hijzelf een tweede kans verdienden. "Met lachen is niks mis, integendeel, maar je moet ook serieus kunnen zijn, en dat waren we, bloedserieus. De Beker vertegenwoordigt dat, geeft ons het gevoel dat we gelijk hadden en hebben in onszelf te geloven." De coach onderstreepte dat de overwinning niet alleen belangrijk was voor FC Skeend maar voor (het voetbal in) heel Ysselburg en Ysselaerden, want "wanneer tot voor kort Skeend in het nieuws verscheen, dan ging het bijna altijd om conflicten". In zijn columnHjúltson, Arjan. 'Door de ogen van Arjan (deel 1).' Voetbalkrant 6 oktober 2009. zag Hjúltson het grootser. Hij trok het belang van FC Skeends zege door tot op regionaal niveau: "Oost-Libertas is de inhaalslag aan het maken en Oost-Libertas zal West-Libertas binnenkort evenaren, in voetballend opzicht. FC Skeend onder Dekhuis heeft zich al bewezen, maar het is ook tijd voor De Espeekuuaanen en SA Nordvik om naam te maken." Net zoals coach Dekhuis omschrijft Hjúltson de voetbalclub als de gedoodverfde underdog, het onderdeurtje, die het "geïntimideer" en "gemieter" van de "reuzen" (de West-Libertaanse eersteklassers, maar ook de Europese topclubs) niet langer neemt. "Veel mensen zien niet dat deze jongens ongelooflijk ambitieus en talentvol zijn. ... Een paar weken geleden zouden jullie mij ook niet geloofd hebben dat de Vikingen zouden winnen en kijk, nu zijn het goden! ... voor ons, Oost-Libertanen, kun je je geen groter feest voorstellen dan wanneer je wint van de grootste West-Libertaanse voetbalclub." De columnist, nooit verlegen om een beduchte uitspraak, ziet de overwinning als een teken dat "het tij aan het keren is" en gaat zelfs zo ver te beweren dat binnen enkele jaren het Libertaans elftal voor de helft uit Oost-Libertanen zal bestaan. Anderen hadden dan weer het gevoel dat FC Libertaneza de wedstrijd uit handen had gegeven en schaamden zich ervoor dat de eersteklasser verloren had van een club uit de tweede. link=Vondeegelstadion Tweede Divisie 2009 Aanloop Slechts twee dagen na de bekerfinale van Libertas ging de Tweede Divisie van start, en dan wel met een wedstrijd tussen overwinnaar FC Skeend en halve finalist FC Muntegu. Coach Dekhuis bleef nuchter: ""Als we deze wedstrijd verliezen, kunnen wij geen eerste meer worden, dat betekent dus dat we er vol tegen aan gaan!"AL. 'Morgen gaat de Tweede Divisie van start.' Voetbalkrant 7 oktober 2009. Toenmalig Voetbalkrant-columnist Arjan Hjúltson verwachtte een makkelijk partijtje tegen de club van de Munteguanen, die sinds haar oprichting maar twee maal gewonnen had, waaronder één keer na penalty's. Skeend stond dan ook op de eerste plaats in Hjúltsons lijstje van een mogelijk eindklassement, net zoals Bob Landman, trainer van het Libertaans voetbalelftal. Velen met hen, waaronder Dr. Magnus en Igor Peltuna, zagen de Ysselburgers promoveren naar de eerste klasse, de Libertan League. Verloop Een lastige openingswedstrijd tegen FC Muntegu, met desalniettemin een doelpuntenfestijn en een overwinning voor Skeend, werd gevolgd door een even moeilijke partij tegen de Marum Boys van Apud Maro die eindige in een gelijkstand en weinig goeds voorspelde voor het verdere verloop. Zo bleek: in de derde etappe werden de Ysselburgers geklopt door de Wikistad Nationals, en in de laatste twee etappes van het halve seizoen moest de ploeg het stellen met een gelijkstand. thumb|Sterspeler [[Henk Tummers|Henk "Kingston" Tummers.]] Afloop De erbarmelijke resultaten van de Tweede Divisie betekende voor FC Skeend een degradatie naar de Derde Divisie en dus het verlies van haar status als profclub. Echte reacties van de club bleven echter uit tot een week erna toen bleek dat sterspeler Henk Tummers per direct uit de selectie van het Libertaans voetbalelftal werd gezet door coach Bob Landman omwille van de middenvelders vermeende druggebruik. OBB. '(UPDATE) Henk Tummers per direct uit selectie Libertaans Voetbalelftal.' Voetbalkrant 19 oktober 2009. Hoewel de keuze alsnog niet finaal bleek en de club het voorzichtig stil hield rond de hele zaak, nam coach Dekhuis zoals gewoonlijk geen blad voor de mond. Dekhuis was namelijk van mening dat de hele affaire een natrap was van Skeend-tegenstanders die een kans zagen de ploeg definitief ten gronde te brengen na de zwakke resultaten van de ploeg in de Tweede Divisie. 2011 thumb|240px|[[Anthony Elteman, aanwinst uit Brunant.]] Begin 2011 zagen de Vreêlanders hun vertegenwoordiging in de ploeg verder uitgedund: doelman Jon Rugge (32 wedstrijden) zette een punt achter zijn carrière en aanvaller Zert Costruus (7 wedstrijden, 0 doelpunten) werd overgeplaatst. Met het aftreden van de 'oudere' doelman Rugge, diende Libertaan Fred Swoelink (19 wedstrijden), wiens contract wél werd verlengd, mentor te worden van de nieuwe aanwinst, de jonge Anthony Elteman van het Mediterraanse eiland Brunant, binnen een gunstig klimaat mogelijk gemaakt door de BBB. De Adlibitaanse aanvaller Victor Enescu, beroemd om zijn winnende doelpunt in de bekerfinale van 2009, bleek op zoek naar een bredere horizon en een nieuwe uitdaging; hij ruilde van club met Henri Barras, een van de beste spelers van Noble City's FC Caltrava. Een nieuwe lente bracht meer nieuw bloed bij FC Skeend: de jonge en onbekende Jacob G. Brandt uit Vincerië zou samen met Barras deel uitmaken van de frisse aanvallerstop. Verder verwachte de club nog heel wat van de Chileen Fernandes Fernández, aangeschaft in 2009, met 10 wedstrijden maar slechts één doelpunt op z'n naam. Vriendschappelijk Spelers Supporterslied thumb|200px|FC Skeend-supporter Levin Areli schreef speciaal voor de club het lied 'Daar op het veld!'. Singer-songwriter en muzikant, maar vooral FC Skeend-supporter Levin Areli heeft speciaal voor de club het lied 'Daaro op het veld' geschreven. Weet je waar de hel is? Dáár op het veld! Weet je waar de hemel is? Dáár op het veld! Waar vinden we de dood? Dáár op het veld! Waar worden we herboren? Dáár op het veld! Tot het gras rood kleurt, en hun ruggen geel Tot de lucht naar zweet geurt, en hun lijf naar angst, leveren wij strijd Goden, sta ons bij! Aanhoor onze kreet, en hun gehuil, hun gesmeek Aanschouw onze moed, en hun hondenstaart, hun hazenbloed Dáár op het veld, Goden, sta ons bij! Dáár op het strijdperk houden wij 't hoofd hoog Wij vikingskind'ren, wij krijgerskroost Ons krijgen ze niet kapot zonder slag of stoot! Want dáár op het strijdperk, Dáár op zee in stormweer Ja, dáár op het veld zijn de Vikingen het grootst! Bekende supporters thumb|120px|David Goodwinn, schrijver en vertaler. * David Goodwin * Echo Cho * Arjan Hjúltson * Levin Areli * Jhon Lewis * ... Voetnoten en referenties Categorie:Ysselburg Categorie:Voetbal Categorie:FC Skeend Categorie:Goodwin Publishings Categorie:Skeend